<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy lights and movie nights by TheRaspberryPancake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736459">Fairy lights and movie nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake'>TheRaspberryPancake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KageHina week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Week of Kagehina, Cute Hinata Shouyou, How Do I Tag, KageHina Week 2020, Kagehina being cute, M/M, Mild Teasing, Movie Night, kagehina being dorks, movie date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is day 2 of my KageHina Week 2020 series. This one is a bit short so sorry about that, I didn't really have much to write for this one because I'm uncreative. I hope you like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KageHina week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kagehina Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy lights and movie nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata looked around the room, checking one last time that everything was in its place before Kageyama came over. Luckily everything was still in place and nothing had fallen over or collapsed yet which made him very happy because he’d literally spent hours making sure everything was just right. Had he gone a bit over the top considering they were only having a movie night? Oh absolutely but there was this vlog couple he liked to watch on YouTube who had built a whole blanket tent for their movie night date so naturally he’d done the same thing. Of course, his was a little bit less impressive. It was just a blanket draped over two chairs, a shit ton of pillows and some fairy lights that he’d nicked from his sister’s room. All in all, it was a pretty cute set up even if it wasn’t quite as, well, extravagant as the one on the video. He hoped Kageyama would like it.</p><p>The popcorn finished popping in the microwave and he scurried over to it, opening the bag to let the steam out. He’d found out the hard way that the steam was the hottest part after he burned his hand on it the first time he made some; he didn’t feel like doing that again thank you very much. He propped the bag up against the side of the microwave and rushed off to the cupboard to get the bowl. However he was interrupted by a knock on the door. His face lit up, assuming it was Kageyama, and he ran over, unlocking it and smiling at his tall boyfriend. “Yamayama! You came!” He threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his chest.</p><p>Kageyama chuckled slightly and kissed the top of his head. “Well, someone’s definitely excited to see me.” The favourite part of his dates with Hinata were definitely the start because his little boyfriend was always touchy and excited because he was there. “And of course I came boke. You really thought I would stand you up, hm?”</p><p>To anyone with brain cells, Kageyama was clearly just teasing his significant other but Hinata didn’t have many brain cells so he didn’t pick up on this. The small boy shook his head violently and backed away from Kageyama slightly, his face turning a deep shade of red. “N-No! That’s not what I meant at all!” He stammered, both flustered and upset because he felt like he’d hurt his partner’s feelings. “I know you’re not like that!”</p><p>“Calm down dumbass, it was a joke.” He ruffled the other’s hair, a smirk tugging on his lips. “And there’s no need to back away like that. For crying out loud Hinata, I’m your damn boyfriend and you’re still afraid of me.” Yes he did just admit that the first part of what he’d said was a joke and he knew that he shouldn’t give the poor boy mixed messages but it was just so fun to tease him, he couldn’t help it.</p><p>Hinata pouted slightly and turned away from Kageyama, folding his arms. “If I was really afraid of you I wouldn’t have gone through all the time and effort to make us a movie den, would I. Bakageyama!” He huffed and walked off into the house. “Come on, stupid!” He shouted over his shoulder at him. “If you stay out there for too long you’ll get hypothermia!” He picked up the, now not absolutely boiling, popcorn and poured it into a bowl for the two of them to share.</p><p>Kageyama furrowed his brow, slightly confused by what Hinata had said, and went inside. “It’s the middle of July; how the fuck would I get hypothermia?” He sighed, realising that he wasn’t going to get an answer from Hinata, and looked around the living room. Hinata was right; he had created a quote on quote movie den for them. It was, to say the least, a lot more extra then Kageyama would like to go for a simple movie date but the sight of it just warmed his heart, mostly because he knew that Hinata had made it especially for the two of them. A smile crept across his face. “…cute…” He mumbled to himself.</p><p>“Oh, you think so?” Hinata spoke, standing behind his boyfriend and carrying the bowl of popcorn. The poor raven haired one got the fright of his life, jumping nearly out of his skin and he turned to face Hinata. The ginger chuckled and crawled into the little den, setting the bowl down next to him. “Come on you idiot, the films aren’t going to watch themselves.”</p><p>Kageyama chuckled again and sat down beside him, pulling the short one into his side and snaking an arm around his waist. “Remember, if you get scared you can bury your face in my chest.” He himself didn’t know if he was joking or not. He’d said it as an attempt to tease him but, thinking about it, if Hinata actually did it his heart might actually explode.<br/>
The ginger giggled and nuzzled the boy’s side gently, causing the other to blush a deep red. “Well, I won’t need to do that because I’m not going to get scared! We agreed on no scary movies, remember?” Kageyama opened his mouth to protest but he gave him a quick peck on the lips to shut him up. “A deal’s a deal Kageyama. A deal’s a deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>